fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Handsome Precure
So you are a hive-mind stretching across at least one thousand universe. You will have a new better life as a wifi server for the entire human race so everyone will have free high-speed Internet connection. ---Cure Enma--- Summary In the battle between the god of human and Demon Gods. Many alien has been caught up, their home destroyed and many has lost their life. The god of human merely treat them as in-significant collateral damage, to them the alien was virtually non-existence. After the war between the god of human and Demon Gods stop, the alien start to attack our planet in revenge of the god ignorance. And to defend our planet they has become the Handsome Precure. Character Don' Mention His Name Or Else You're Death / Cure Luminum The first Handsome Precure who currently on a trip to find his lost sister the Queen Of Light. His reputation as the bringer of destruction and despair is so high that his name is now literal "Don't Mention His Name Or Else You're Death". Most of his friend however call him by his nickname "Hikari No Koutei" He Who Shall Not Be Name / Cure Dev The leader of Handsome Precure, he rarely appear because he spent most of time to either find a girlfriend or developing his new AAA Video Games. Despite his status as Leader, his power are not that great compare to the rest. His name is lost to history because no one even wanted to mention it. Including him and his friend, they mostly just call him by his nickname "Yami No Koutei" Hoshikawa Kaiza / Cure Kaiser A person who like to ruin the hope and dream of those he didn't like and take great joy in doing so. However if he care about someone he will risk his life to make the dream of that person a reality. Hoshikawa Souryu / Cure Twin A man with two personality, a bold and hot-headed man that act calm and collected when the situation require him, a calm and collected person that act hot-headed and bold when the situation doesn't actually required him to act like it. He can split two of his personality into two Cure and ganging up on the enemy. His hot-header personality is called Cure Bleu and the other is called Cure Vert Takasugi Seiji / Cure Earth The son of Gaia and the brave of Earth. He is a PC Gamer and will vomit upon seeing a console. Seiji is one of the very few decent person one can encouter. Yutaro Katori / Cure Sun Probadly the most romantic person on the gang. He is rather dumb and dim wit. Jigoku Katori / Cure Enma The self-proclaimed King Of Hell, he is the most kindhearted person in the gang. A Youtuber with over 4 billion subscriber on Earth alone. Senpuji Gain / Cure Gaine A self-proclaimed Hero Of Justice who act like a TV Super Hero. But in reality his justice is mostly what convinient to him Dran / Cure Gold A rich lonely guy that want nothing more than true love from a sweet sexy cat-lady. But because he is just as obnoxious in a funny way (to them) as he is rich. He is not-confident in his ability to find a girl who love him not for his money or his big golden mansion. Mascot Episode HPC 1 ! The Vulkan Is Coming Category:Handsome Precure